Ranma's Story
by mad dog inuyasha
Summary: Ranma's Life


Ranma's story

Chapter 1

Ranma and Akane

* * *

Ranma moved the control stick at a speed at least faster than 40mphEveryone was gathered around him amazed at his ability to play Sega V.S. Capcom. 

Wow your really good!

Yeah I know aren't I awesome.

Ranma was at the town arcade he had been there for at least 6 or 8 hours.

Ranma time to go its almost 7:30!

Not now Akane I need to get to the 82nd level so I can face the evil..

Now!

Akane hit him with a backpack full of heavy books.

OWW!

Oh relax it didn't hurt that much.

How many bricks do you have in there that hurt.

Were going NOW Ranma!

Fine fine.

Ranma let go of the controls and walked out of the door with Akane. Ranma looked in the sky there he saw a magnificent sunset.

I wish i was playing S V.S. C (sega v.s. capcom)

You played that game for at least 5 hours probably even more.

Ya know ya need to chill right now your sex appeal is probably a zero.

WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Ummm? think fast ranma that you were very pretty, yeah lets go with that.

That's not what I herd!

Akane started chasing Ranma threatening to destroy him and burn his remains. Ranma finally got home with Akane close behind.

That girl has issues.

Ranma went into his room deadlocked it and started reading Shonen Jump. About 5 minutes later he heard a BAM.

Uh ohhhhhhhh.

Akane blasted through the door which was deadlocked. Ranma grabbed a kettle and poured it all over her. (when ranma pours hot water on him he becomes a girl and with cold water he turns back into a boy)

You wouldn't hit a girl now would you?

Akane punched ranma who fell back dazed.

When you turn back into a boy you're gonna get more of those!

Akane stomped out of the room.

Say one little mean thing to her and she goes boom sheesh.

Ranma felt his mouth 2 of his teeth were loose

She has one heck of a punch... I need a bath.

Ranma took her clothes of and went in the bathtub

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

The next day

Ranma were gonna be late for school!

Huh? Oh yeah school right, right wait today is Saturday there is no school today.

It's Tuesday you idiot!

Really? it's Tuesday... oh shit I gotta hurry up!

sigh Ranma what I'm going to do with you?

School

Alright class flip to page 654 in you math book.

Ranma stared out the window period 3 was the most boring of the day a.k.a. math.

Can anybody anwser number 54 lets seee ummm how about you Ranma?

Huh? Oh lets see 5672.58 ummmm

Ranma looked at the paper with a zombie gaze he was never that bright he would humiliate himself in front of everybody if he got it wrong. Akane passed him a note it said 865173.3398

Ranma called out 865173.3398

Very good Ranma that was a tough one.

RINNNGGGG!

Oh class is over tonight's homework is pg.789 through 890.

The class moaned on there way out everybody hated their math teacher Mrs.Auvermann who was on old lady but such a bitch.

Recess

So Akane why did you do that I thought you hated me?

Well I sorta do but I didn't want you to be humiliated.

Thanks I'm well... sorry for making fun of you too.

It's okay akane let out a big smile and so did Ranma

Well it's recess what do you wanna do?

Lets play Go (A japanese board game.)

No way with those geeks!

They are not geeks!

I'm playing kickball!

fine

What Ryoga you are team captain?

That's right and I will destroy your team!

Fine my team and your team will v.s. eachother

Alright lets chose teams.

Ryoga Subasku

Ranma Akane

Ryoga Basura

Ranma Kakashi

Ryoga Paul

Ranma Jared

Ryoga Subaru

Ranma Gohen

Ryoga tahashi

Ranma conan

Alright we each have five players first one to 10 wins

Care to make a wager?

What kind of wager

Whoever wins gets to kiss Akane

What?

You heard me

Akane what do you have to say about this?

Well ummm its okay I guess?

Alright then the wger is on!

First up bat is us then

Fine

Ryoga rolled then ball to Ranma who was kicking first Ranma kicked with all his might. I went up so far it went out of sight it went about 30,000 feet up.

Ryoga's team gasped in amazement.

WOOOWWW!

There was an explosion in the air the ball must have went through a plain and destroyed it.

Impressive Ranma

Ryoga then jumped straight up 2000 feet then 10,000 then 30,000 he caught the ball

Your dead now Ranma!

Ryoga threw tha ball with all his might to the ground. Ranma was about to make a homerun when suddenly the ball caome hurtiling downg landed ranma the impact made a crater the size of a large bed. Ranma could here is pine shatter.

AAAAAHH! FUCKKKK!

Ryoga landed on the ground.

Don't forget I'm skilled in martial arts also.

Ryoga and Ranma's team looked at each other how on earth did Ryoga do that?

Youre gonna die Ryoga screamed Ranma

Whatever you can't play anymore so I guess you have to forfeit

No way Ranma tried to get up OWWW!

Akane took out of her bag an aid kit.

Don't move Ranma Here you go. Ryoga you can get expelled for that!

Whatever heh heh.

Stupid Ryoga he is such a dickhead!

Don't talk I'll get you home.

Thanks

Home

Don't worry about that stupid Ryoga

Kasumi was using erbs to heal Ranma.

I'm still gonna kill

Your wounds look pretty bad. Were gonna have to go to Dr.Tofu alright.

Whatever as long as it makes me feel bettter.

Akane!

Yes Kasumi?

Were going to Dr.Tofu's were is Nabiki?

Out with her friends at the noodle shop.

Okay we will go with out her.

ok

It's gonna hurt walking there.

Dr.Tofu's

Dr.Tofu was fixing Ranma's spine

Alright Ranma your spine needs surgery.

Surgery oh no!

Don't worry all we have to do is open up your back put some stiches here and there and will be as good as new!

You make its sound sooo pleasant.

I know. Wait were out of anesthetic well.. we just to go with out it.

NO ANESTHETIC!

Well let's begin surgery.

AHHH!

2 hours later

Well good bye just stay in bed for 4 weeks.

Stupid old Dr.Tofu

Dr.Tofu is nice now wave good bye

No thanks

Home

Yes no school for 4 weeks I feel sorry for Akane

I'm home from school. Akane walked into Ranma's room. Hey we have a ton of homework so I brought it home so you could do it.

Akane!

Don't worry I did it all for you because of your spine.

Thanks Akane.

You are welcome.

The End


End file.
